Items
Gems Gems are used to craft Alpha and Boss saddles. Below table shows you what creatures drop which gems. Harvest Prime Hide, Prime Pelt, Prime Chitin, and Prime Blood can be obtained by harvesting a dead creature. Note: Bosses can’t harvest resources and instantly decay corpses, so use alternatives when hunting for resources or be strategic with the correct tools. Alpha Saddle In addition to the armor that Alpha saddles give, when worn by the creature, player will be able to craft any metal items in the creature's inventory. It also grants the empowered buff to the creature giving them bonus damage and XP gain. You can get a higher tier (ascendant, mastercraft, etc.) Alpha saddles with higher armor as a drop from killing bosses. Note: You will need an Alpha Saddle to ride an Alpha Direwolf. Saddle Flags These can only be obtained from loot, but are completely colorable and can be mounted on the saddle of your tamed Alpha creature. Note: They are only mountable on Alpha saddles. Uber (Boss Tier) Saddle Used to tame Uber (Boss Tier) creatures by using the Saddle Taming method. You cannot remove this saddle after you put it in the boss saddle slot. It will be permanently lock on that creature. Bosses can be uploaded into Ark (if uploading is enabled) but will permanently destroy the saddle and you will have to create a new one. When you press unequip button on the saddle, nothing will happen. Workbench This structure is mandatory when crafting the majority of new items added by Extinction Core. This includes items such as the Alpha saddles, Boss Tier Matrix, Sedatives, etc. To use the Workbench, learn the engram, craft it, and place it much like any other crafting station. Compound Arrows Ammunitions used in a Compound bow. To obtain this, learn the engram and craft it in the workbench. Tranq Spear This is the tranquilizer variant of the existing Spear. It deals less damage but knocks the target out. Tranq Pike This is the tranquilizer variant of the existing Pike. It deals less damage but knocks the target out. Sedative When used, it massively increases torpor and decreases hunger. This is extremely useful for quick knockout taming Alphas and Wyverns. Detox Removes all torpidity without any drawbacks when used. Blood Vial Instantly heals the user when used. It has a 30 seconds cool down after used. Xeno Kibble Herbivore and Carnivore Treats If you don't have the kibble for a certain Extinction Core Alpha Creature, you can use Herbivore Treats for Herbivore Alphas and Carnivore Treats for Carnivore Alphas. This can obtained from a tamed Easter Bunny or killing bosses (Drop). Easter bunnies are extremely rare, would be good to tame the first one you see. Level will not matter. The Treats spoil after 24 hours in the Easter Bunny's inventory and cannot be put in Fridge and does not prolonged by bins. You can, however, use improved fridge mod or bulk fridge mod. Also, an Easter Bunny can only hold 10 Treats for each type in its inventory. # KO tame an Easter Bunny. # Once tamed, put Rockaroot in its inventory. # Enable wandering. # It should produce Treats overnight or depending on the rates of the server. Herbivore and Carnivore Baby Food Herbivore and Carnivore baby food have zero weight and can stack in large amounts. Its primary function is to provide food for babies, but can also be used for adult creatures as well. It can also be used for healing of tamed creatures by manually using it on the creature. Bosses only eat Herbivore or Carnivore baby food for their Food stat. This can be obtained from a tamed Prime Jerboa, by killing tribesmen (drop), or by learning the engram and crafting it. How to obtain baby food from tamed Prime Jerboa # KO tame a Prime Jerboa. # Enable wandering. # It should produce Carnivore and Herbivore baby food overnight or depending on the rates of the server. Herbivore and Carnivore Helmets The Alpha Helmet makes you undetected towards its respective type, either Herbivore or Carnivore, whereby you’re able to passive tame it. (should be indicated in the document that they can be passive tamed) You can obtain this by learning the engrams and crafting it or by killing bosses. (Drop) The helmet will not prevent Alphas from attacking when provoked, and they may aggro if you are attacked by a member of its pack. Prime Armor Sets Unlike their counterparts, Prime Armor Sets are unbreakable and don’t require repairing. However, they only come in one quality. You can unlock the Tek Gram for a certain Prime armor depending on the Chieftain that you will kill e.g. killing Cyan Chieftain will let you unlock your Tek Gram for Prime Fur. Tribe Hats There is one hat for every tribe color. Wearing a tribe hat will make all tribesmen of that color neutral towards you EXCEPT for the chieftain. XP Potions These come in different variations and are rarely dropped from Alphas and stronger creatures. It can be used on both creatures and players to provide them with an instant experience boost. Note: The amount is based on the experience rate setting of your server.__FORCETOC__ Category:Items